Smoke
by boombands
Summary: Under the stars and the influence Sirius and Remus open up to each other. Slash. One shot.


A/N: I know it's not mentioned a lot but the marauders grew up in the 70's and they were known for being crazy so I'm sure they would have gotten high.

Sirius laid back, his head falling gently onto Remus' stomach. James and Peter had went to bed half an hour ago. Sirius exhaled the smoke curling above him and momentarily obstructing the stars from view. He handed the joint to Remus. "There I am." He said pointing at the stars.

Remus laid an arm across Sirius, looking up at the sky, "You're beautiful. This is almost gone."

Sirius closed his eyes, running his fingers up and down Remus arm, "That's fine, you finish it. I'm high enough." He could smell the smell of the pot and felt movement as Remus put out the joint, flicking it into the creek that ran behind the Potter's house.

"Maybe we should go in." Remus suggest.

"No." Sirius said, more sternly that he meant to. Remus shifted underneath him, sitting up on his elbows and Sirius's head fell down lower. "I just meant, I'm comfortable, let's stay out a little longer."

"Okay." Remus said laying back down. Remus played with Sirius' hair and the two boys laid in silence for a while, Sirius breaking into quiet giggles every once in a while.

"You're beautiful too." Sirius said slowly taking a deep breath. He could feel Remus' heart beat quicken.

"I don't have a star." Remus said.

Sirius sat up slowly, moving himself so that he was straddling Remus' legs and though he couldn't feel it Remus' heart started beating even faster, "I know that Remus."

He ran his fingers down Remus' jawline and Remus took in a sharp breath, the smell of marijuana hitting Sirius' nose.

Remus didn't move, didn't speak, in it's current state his mind couldn't work fast enough to come up with a response. Sirius had called him beautiful, the words echoed throughout his head. He settled with looking into Sirius' eyes.

Sirius looked back for a while before shutting his eyes, he ran his fingers over Remus' face, as though blind, a sullen expression on his face. "I'm scared Moony," he said opening his eyes.

"Of what?" Remus asked, letting his hands fall onto Sirius leg, he rubbed it gingerly with his thumb.

"Next year is our last, I won't see you everyday, its all going to change."

Remus didn't know what to say, instead he leaned forward resting his forehead against Sirius, after deliberation he whispered, "You don't have to loose me Sirius."

"I never had you Remus." Sirius said, his voice thick with sadness, "I never had you."

"I didn't know you wanted me." Remus whispered, and if their foreheads hadn't been pressed together Sirius wouldn't have heard you.

"I always wanted you Remus." Sirius said moving his body closer to Remus' much closer and their bodies would be pressed together. Now it wasn't only Remus' heart that was pounding wildly.

Remus took a deep breath and he caught the scent of Sirius, a indescribable smell, though it was currently marred by the smell of cigarettes and pot. The smell seemed to change something in his body, every nerve ending in his body seemed alive suddenly. He made the final move pressing his lips to Sirius'.

Sirius grabbed his neck kissing him hungrily. Remus lifted one of his hands at the same time Sirius moved forward in an effort to press himself against Remus. The boys tumbled backwards, Sirius falling onto Remus.

For a second both were silent, then Sirius pushed himself up on his hands and they both erupted into raucous laughter. After a while they settled down, and Sirius stood up putting out his hand to help Remus up, as soon as Remus stood Sirius pushed him roughly against the side of the shed they had been hiding behind, which clattered loudly. Remus sniggered but fell silent quickly when Sirius moved forward his face barely an inch away, again his smell assaulted Remus.

Sirius pressed his lips hard against Remus' biting down on his bottom lip. He pinned Remus down against the shed but pulled away far more quickly than Remus would have liked. He put his lips against Remus' ear, "Your mine Remus," he hissed.

"Always have been." Remus whispered.

There was a squeaking noise from the direction of the house, "Are you two trying to knock the shed over?" James yelled out of the window.

"Sorry." Sirius yelled sticking his head around the side of the shed.

"It's late, come inside before you wake my parents."

"You're going to wake them by yelling Potter."

"Sod off Sirius."

"I love you too Jamsie, see you in a second."

The window banged shut and Sirius made his way back to Remus planting a swift kiss on his lips before taking his hand and walking with him inside.


End file.
